Guess Who's Coming to Bubba's?
"Guess Who's Coming to Bubba's" is the eighth episode of Sordid Lives. Summary Credits and on-screen tags One Logo presents a Once Upon A Time Films production Sordid Lives The Series ;Created by :Del Shores Guess Who's Coming to Bubba's? ;Starring :Bonnie Bedelia [[Latrelle Williamson]] :Beth Grant [[Sissy Hickey]] :Rue McClanahan [[Peggy Ingram]] :Olivia Newton-John [[Bitsy Mae Harling]] :Caroline Rhea [[Noleta Nethercott]] ;Also Starring :Newell Alexander [[Wardell Owens]] :Rosemary Alexander [[Eve Bolinger]] :David Cowgill [[Odell Owens]] :Jason Dottley [[Ty Williamson]] :Sarah Hunley [[Juanita Bartlett]] :David Steen [[G.W. Nethercott]] :Ann Walker [[LaVonda DuPree]] :Mitch Carter [[Bumper]] :Ted Detwiler [[Jacob]] :Mary-Margaret Lewis [[?]] ;Special Guest Star :Dale Dicket [[?]] ;With :Leslie Jordan as Brother Boy ;Co-Executive Producers :Rob Eric :Michael Williams ;Executive Producer :Damian Ganczewski ;Executive Producer :Del Shores ;Written & Directed By :Del Shores Two ... :: Winters, Texas :: West Hollywood, California Three ;To Be Continued ;Executive Producer :Stanley M. Brooks Credits ;Co-Producer :Emerson Collins ;Associate Producer :Leslie Jordan ;Co-Starring :T. Ashanti Mozelle as Vegas :Robert Lewis Stephenson as Mark/Hunter :Craig Taggart as Craig Stephen ;Casting by :Jeff Meshel :Ryan Glorioso ;Production Designer :Paul Avery ;Director of Photography :David Sanderson ;Edited by :Luis Colina :Ed Marx ;Unit Production Manager :Cyndi Brenner ;First Assistant Director :Otto Penzoto ;Second Assistant Director :Benjamin T. Brammeier ;Original Music by :Joe Patrick Ward ;Original Songs by :Amy Sky & Olivia Newton-John ;"Sordid Lives" Theme Song Written by :Margot Rose * Beverly Nero ;Music Supervisor :Michael Lloyd ;Art Director :Kevin Hardison ;Set Decorator :Hannah Beechler ;Property Master :Andy Wert ;Costume Designer :Craig Taggart ;Additional Costumes :T. Ashanti Mozelle ;Key Make-up Artist :Troy Breeding ;Key Hair Stylist :Adruitha Lee ;Script Supervisor :Amy Sanderson ;Production Sound Mixer :Larry Long ;Camera Operators :Tim Beavers :Jeff Clark ;Key Grip :Chris Eckstom (sic: might be Eckstrom?) ;Gaffer :Bob Bates ;Post Supervisor :Anthony Gore ;Assistant Editor :Donna Mathewson ;Online Editors :Guillermo Beltran :Randy Magalski ;Colorist :Andy Lichtstein ;Post Services :The Post Group :Oracle Post ;Sound Supervisor :Aran Tanchum ;Re-Recording Mixer :Chad Gillies ;Main Title Design :One Fine Day ;Prod. Accountant :Lisa Annitti ;Locations Manager :Jason Pickering ;Transportation :Ken Smith ;Prod. Coordinator :Ray Bogy ;Prod. Associate :JJ Osbun ;Legal Services by :Greg S. Bernstein ;Louisiana Production Consultants ;Co-Producer :Lampton Enochs, Jr. ;Associate Producer :Alissa Kantrow ;Air Travel for Sordid Lives: The Series provided by :American Airlines :This picture made under the jurisdiction of :logo :Affiliated with :A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.L.C. :logo ;Executive in Charge of Production, Logo :Keri Flint ;Executive Producer, Logo :Pamela Post ;Executive Producer, Logo :Dave Mace © 2008 Sordid Prods., LLC. All Rights Reserved. This film and all the characters and events depicted herein are entirely fictional. Any similarities to any person, living or dead of any actual events are purely coincidental. Sordid Prods., LLC. is the author and creator of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized reproduction, duplication, distribution, or exhibition of this motion picture of videotape or any part thereof (including the soundtrack) may result in civil liability and/or criminal prosecution. Del Shores Productions Once Upon A Time This has been a production of Logo. © 2008 Viacom Inc. All rights reserved. LOGO and all related marks and designs are trademarks of Viacom Inc. Songs Guess Who's Coming to Bubba's